


Always and Forever

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, wedding adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this little adorable diddly for Batwynn's birthday!<br/>I'm just now placing it here in hopes that others will like it as well.<br/>-Jordi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/gifts).



“Someday I’ll lose you.” Tony said, unable to look at the man he held in his arms. “Someday you’ll leave.”  
The man looked up at him with a worried look. “No you won’t. I won’t leave you. Ever.”  
“But someday-”  
“No. Never.” The man said. “Unless you order me away.”  
“Unless they find you.” Tony said. “Find us.”  
The man climbed on top of him, placing his face right above the reactor imbedded in his chest.  
“But they won’t, Anthony.” The man said and kissed his nose. “It’s been months since the last incident. Months. They will not find me.”  
He shook his head, his eyes closed and his doubt bubbling in his chest, making his breath come out in shallow huffs.  
“Loki, I-” he began, but the words stuck in his throat.  
The thin man atop him soothed him with kisses to his bare tanned chest, murmuring loving words as he went.  
“Love, I’m here.” He whispered. “Anthony, I’m not leaving. Look at me. I’m right here and I’ll always be here. Breathe, heart, breathe. Slowly. Calm.”  
He carefully pulled himself off of his inventor and moved to hold him in his long slim arms instead, rocking the both of them gently.  
“I’m right here.” He took the man’s hand and placed it to his lips and kissed the calloused knuckles softly. “Breathe.”  
Tony shook his head and tears began to fall down his face. “You’ll leave.”  
“No, love, I won’t. I’ll be with you forever.”  
“Everyone leaves.” His voice broke and he opened his eyes toward Loki.  
Loki knew what he meant. His parent’s death still haunted Tony. They had died when he was very young and left him alone to carry on his father’s legacy. He still struggled with their sudden deaths and Loki knew that. He knew.  
Loki held his inventor closer. “I promise you I will never leave you. I will always be here.”  
Tony shook his head and pressed his face against Loki’s chest.  
“Anthony, look at me, please.” Loki said and lifted Tony’s face to meet his own, covering his face in kisses in between words. “I’ll make this better. Trust me and I’ll make this better.”  
The room dissolved into a bright floral garden, a lush dark green below them and a bright cloudless sky above.  
“Open your eyes, love.” Loki spoke. “This is where I used to go when I felt the same. This is my mother’s gardens on Asgard. Not Asgard exactly for we still are in the Tower, but seemingly so. Breathe in the flowers, Anthony. Let the warm sun calm your senses and warm you, my heart.”  
Tony opened his eyes to the bright light of day and heard birds chirping and sweet florals filled his nose. He looked to Loki who still held him and gave the god a small smile, resting his head against the slender man’s chest again, Loki’s slow and even breathing bringing Tony down from his panic.  
They sat in silence for a long while, enjoying the sunshine and the beauty of the gardens.  
“Marry me.” Loki whispered, breaking the sweet silence. “Marry me and be mine forever.”  
Tony looked up at him, about to speak, but Loki continued.  
“I see now that I cannot live without you, Anthony Edward Stark.” He said. “Marry me. Say you’ll be mine. Say you’ll be mine for always and forever.”  
Tony objected at first, about to tell Loki he was crazy, but the god’s face stopped him. It was so full of love and devotion, something that he hadn’t seen in a very long time. And he knew he wanted to keep that look upon Loki’s porcelain face forever.  
He settled against Loki’s chest again, relaxing and shrugging slightly before answering. “Not one for tying the knot, Snowflake, but sure. New adventure. I’m down.”  
Loki’s breath came out in a slow sigh, relieved that his proposal wasn’t too surprising to his inventor and leaned down to cover Tony’s face in loving kisses.  
\--  
“Okay okay. I wrote something down so I wouldn’t forget anything.” The inventor smiled.  
“You didn’t have to do that, love.” Loki shifted in his white tailored suit, picking at his thumb nervously, a small smile playing on his lips.  
“But I did.” He said and cleared his throat before beginning. “The first time I met you was in New York when you tried to enslave the entire human race.”  
“Anth-”  
“Let me finish.” He said, shifting slightly. He scanned his cards again. “Ah! New York. Then you threw me out of a window. Not the best way to make a first impression, but even then, I knew you were something special. You were driven and that intrigued me even when we hated each other.”  
He looked up at the man who stood before him with a small smile and then continued.  
“When your brother brought you back to the tower a few years after your New York invasion, you looked bad. Really bad. But I won’t get into details. Anyway, when you first came to stay, I was hesitant. I think we both were. But I don’t think it lasted long. Before I knew it, you were speaking up and there was less and less venom in your words.”  
He looked out to the audience and then back at his cards. “The first time I saw you break down, I realized that you weren’t this high and mighty god guy who was just this emotionless void. I mean, in that instant, I knew you were just like me. Scared. But I’m not scared anymore, Lokes, because I have you.”  
That night flashed through Loki’s mind.

“Lok?” He had heard a deep voice call to him, but he did not respond. He just wrapped his arms around his legs and place his forehead on his knees, his eyes closed, and his breath a bit rigid. As he heard heavy footfalls coming closer, rounding the corner, he wished he could melt into the couch and disappear.  
“Hey, there you are!” Tony had said brightly. “Look what I just-just-”  
He felt a large hand on his shoulder.  
“Loki?” Tony had asked, his voice quiet and worried. “Loki?”  
He shook his head, his eyes finding Tony above him and he threw his long slender arms around the inventor, bringing him close and keeping him there. Tony rubbed small circles into his rigid back as Loki’s shoulders shook. Eventually, Loki pulled back, his face apologetic and tired.  
“Forgive me for my sudden weakness.” He had said. “I hope you do not think me fragile for such a moment.”  
“It’s not something to be sorry for, Antlers.” Tony responded and pulled Loki into a hug. “Ever.”  
A small squeeze to his slim fingers brought Loki back from his thoughts.  
“And you’ll always have me.” Loki smiled, his hands finding Tony’s waist and pulling him closer. “Always. Forever.”  
Loki pulled him closer, their bodies nearly becoming one, and kissed him with such a passion, it actually made Tony moan. In a church. Full of people. People including all the Avenger and Loki’s parents, Odin and Frigga.  
Loki pulled back slowly, mischief in his eyes, Tony’s lip between his teeth and he chuckled quietly when Thor cleared his throat. He then turned to the priest before them.  
“Cut to the ‘I do’s, will you?” He said, his voice thick with lust.  
The priest flipped through his Bible quickly, finding the right page and continuing.  
Tony and Loki were zoned on each other, their eyes drinking each other in as the priest finished his words and they both agreed to such a union, sealing it with a kiss that took both of their breath away and made the entire church cheer.  
\--  
The moon hung brightly in the sky, washing the pale god in a silvery light as he slept. His dark hair whipped around his hair and a bit knotted in its longness. His face peaceful and sweet in his sleep. Tony closed the door quietly, making sure to make as little noise as possible as he shed his oil-stained jeans and sweaty tee and dirty boots.  
He moved silently under the covers, his hands grabbing Loki’s hips and dragging him closer, waking him slightly.  
Loki groaned and swatted Tony’s hands away.  
“Sleeping.” He mumbled.  
Tony’s lips grazed Loki’s hip and he trailed kisses from his stomach to the god’s neck, nipping gently at his ear, receiving tiny gasps and wriggles from the slender man underneath him.  
“Still sleeping?” Tony smirked and pulled Loki’s chin down to kiss him.  
The god hummed, pushing himself deeper into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Tony’s short brown hair.  
“How could I sleep when you keep me awake in such a way, husband mine?” He asked with a small moan as Tony bit his ear lobe and continued down his neck to his collarbone.  
Tony pulled back with a chuckle. “Husband now?” He asked. “Haven’t called me that yet.”  
Loki blinked at him, a smile creeping onto his lips. “That is what you are now, Anthony. You’re my husband. My lover. My darling. My love.”  
Loki’s lips met Tony’s and the world stopped until Tony pulled away to say two words and then connected their mouths again.  
“Always. Forever.”


End file.
